Breaking Silence
by RikaHara
Summary: A "gift" from the past sends a certain gruff Commander and his favorite, and not so favorite, squad mates across the galaxy, chasing old foes, blowing up secret bases, and trying not to die. Again.


**_Hello, Rikahara here for my first ME fanfic. Just to let you know, the story is going to start to get less and less serious and more and more silly as it goes on, so please comment/review and help inflate my ego, thanks! _**

Miranda was in her quarters filling out the usual Cerberus paperwork when it arrived. She was just about done filing the mission report when EDI's smooth computerized voice filled the room.

"Officer Lawson, a package has just recently arrived in the cargo bay. It is addressed to Commander Shepard."

The dark haired woman couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Shepard? Then shouldn't he be the one to handle it?"

"The Commander is..."- The A.I gave an unnatural pause, causing Miranda's suspicion levels to sore-"...occupied, and protocol dictates that when the head officer is unable to respond, the responsibility falls to the-"

The Cerberus operative didn't need anyone, let alone a A.I, quoting regs to her. "Alright, I'll deal with it.' She stood up, pulling the wrinkles out of her skin tight outfit. "Where did you say this package was?"

"It is located in the cargo hold. It came in with the supplies we had acquired on the citadel."

"I presume you scanned it before allowing it onboard?" She asked, a little peeved that she was not notified of such a thing.

" The item does not contain anything deemed hazardous to this ship or its personnel, it was also sent through Cerberus channels."

"Hm." Was all she said before walking briskly out the door, her heeled boots clacking rapidly down the hall.

The package of question turned out to be a rather large crate, perfectly sealed and sitting right smack dab in the middle of the hold, which meant it was in the perfect place to draw the curiosity of the nearby Normandy crew members.

By the time officer Lawson appeared on scene, there was already a small group poking their noses around the object, much to her irration, especially when the snoops turned out to be Zaeed, Grunt, and Kasumi.

The hooded thief smiled good naturedly at Miranda, who glared at her in return as she drew near. As high as Kasumi's likeability factor was, she was still a thief, and besides, Miranda was here to get a job done, not to make friends.

"Well, what do we have here?" Zaeed mused gruffly, kicking the crate with whatever meager curiosity he could muster.

"That's what I here to find out,' She replied, and began to scan the thing with her omni-tool. 'It's addressed to Shepard, but apparently he's too busy to handle even his own private matters."

"Shepard? Hm, maybe he ordered some new shotguns.' Grunt's eyes grew bright with battle lust just at the mention of it. "-and about time. This place is boring."

" We'll find that out soon as I get this thing open." Miranda bit her lower lip thoughtfully, trying to find the way to unlock it.

"It's encrypted to respond to Shepards DNA." Kasumi put in helpfully, leaning casually against some supplies.

_She could of told me sooner._"-And how did you find that out?"

"Simple intuition."

Miranda wasn't buying it. "You opened it, didn't you?"

"Can't blame a girl for being curious. " She shrugged. "And before you say anything, you might think about finding Shepard. It's for him, after all. "

"You find him, since EDI isn't exactly being helpful today."

'You could say please.'

"Goto, go." She sighed, exasperated. Kasumi decided she looked irritated enough and headed towards the elevator, once inside she addressed EDI.

"Hey, I bet you know where Shepard is.' She told the glowing blue orb that served as the AI's body.

"Correct, but I am under orders not relay his whereabouts to any his officers."

"Really now, do I look like an officer to you?" She spun around, "I won't tell, I promise."

There was a short pause, then, "very well. He is in the medical bay."

"The med bay? What did he do, fall down some stairs?"

"No, his injuries are more of the synthetic variety.' She stated. Kasumi had no clue what she was talking about till the doors slid open and she walked into the room herself. Shepard sat on a bed, a rather amused Dr. Chakwas hovering over him, tugging at his arm, with was firmly lodged through the hole in Legion's chest. All three looked up as she entered.

"Let me guess, long story?'

"Mm-hm.' Shepard scratched his blonde stubble with his free hand, an almost guilty look on his face. "Chakwas, I don't have all day."

"Don't be so impatient, Commander." The aging woman tsk'd, and gave his arm a twist, it came out with a gentle popping noise. "There, you're free to go."

"We wish to apologize to Shepard Commader for the incident in which we involved you in." legion looked as sorry as a geth could.

"Just don't tell anyone,' The Commander said gruffly, "especially Miranda."

"Acknowledged."

He turned his attention to the hooded woman. "What do you want, Kasumi?"

"EDI probably told you about that "little package" you got."

"I'll be right down."

"Hurry, we're all dying to see what's inside, and you're the only one that can open it."

He looked at her with his green eyes. She could tell he wasn't buying it. "You opened it, didn't you?"

"Am I getting to be that obvious? Looks like I need to work on my act."

"What's in it?"

For a second she looked unsure. "To be honest?...I think you should really come down and look for yourself." With that she dragged him out the door, Legion following in his wake.

By then, word had spread to some of the other squad mates. Thane, Tali, and Jacob were now on scene, hanging back and watching with barely hidden curiosity.

Commander Shepard sighed to himself, it seemed they were making a party out of all this. He hated parties, they were always too crowded and loud, so it was hard to get a good shot of his target. But he swallowed his annoyance and stepped up to the box. Miranda was immediately at his side, her mouth opened to form the usual string of complaints that would come flying out, but he stopped her.

"EDI scanned it?"

"Of course, but-"

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know, it came through Cerberus channels, but that's all the info we've got. Listen I-'

"Illusive Man?"

"Most likely not, he would of informed me." She sniffed.

"Okay," He sighed, "Lets open it up." He spotted a scanner on the side, and pressed his hand to it, it flashed, then beeped. Everyone fell silent and the seals popped and the thing opened with a hiss. Everyone stepped back as the panels clattered to the floor, then crowded in to eye the small object inside.

"What is it?' Tali wondered.

"Be damned if I know, Quarian." Zaeed said. "Waste of my time.' and with that, he stomped off to polish his rifle.

Legion's head panels raised in confusion as it ran diagnostics of the object. Thane slid up to Shepard, with Kasumi in tow. "Commander Shepard?" He asked, his unblinking eyes staring at him.

The Commander was silent, his eyes locked onto the thing before him. His face was expressionless, but the assassin could pick up a faint twitching on the scar that ran down his brow.

"He alright?" Kasumi whispered into the Drell's ear. Before anyone could answer the man spun around and quickly left the hold.

"Shepard?" Grunt asked curiously, and shrugged as he barged past.

"I doubt this is just some random thing." Jacob crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. Beside him, Miranda put a hand on her hip. "As do I."

"Maybe we should go after him?" Tali asked hesitantly.

" I believe the Commander does not want to be disturbed." EDI broke in.

"Why's that?"

"He has retreated to his cabin. And locked the door."

"Oh." She turned back towards looking at the object, despite being an engineer, and being all over the galaxy, she still couldn't quite make heads or tails why someone would send THAT to Commander Shepard. "Why would someone send THAT to Commander Shepard?"

"Does not compute." Legion clicked in confusion.

"The talking scrap bucket is right. I don't get it." Grunt frowned. "-and why did it come in such a big box?"

Like a shadow Thane drifted in, kneeling down and picking it up. "Something like this has no meaning or value to us, because we have just seen it. Too us, it is just an object. To Shepard, it is something much, much more. Memory is a powerful thing, it is the key to locked away emotions, and considering someone as reserved as Shepard, it must be a poweful memory, indeed, to inspite such a reaction."

The squad mates exchanged confused glances.

"Did anyone just get what he said?"

"Speak basic, Drell!"

"Um, say that again?"

Miranda facepalmed, "I think he means this is something from the Commander's past, and whoever sent it, is from his past as well."

"Hm, that's one strange ex-girlfriend he's got there." Kasumi mused.

"I don't think its that type of person." Jacob put in, "considering...well, look at it!"

'Either way," Tali hugged herself as a shiver ran up her spine, "I have a bad feeling about this one..."

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
